


Loyal

by alwaysinrainymood



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Return, current frank, current gerard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinrainymood/pseuds/alwaysinrainymood
Summary: Estar de volta com o My Chemical Romance fazia Frank viajar no tempo; era quase como se nenhum dia tivesse passado desde o último show feito, oito anos antes. Isso se refletia não apenas na dinâmica da banda, mas também na inevitável atração entre ele e Gerard. Isso, porém, não conseguia anular todas as importantes mudanças acontecidas na vida de Frank até agora, e a principal delas era a sua família. Ele, agora, se encontrava num interminável conflito entre ceder aos seus desejos e permanecer leal a sua família. O que fazer?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1
Collections: mychemweek





	Loyal

Em alguns momentos, era como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado. 

Na verdade, aquele era um exercício de prazer secreto e culposo que Frank guardava para si: fazer de conta que ele tinha viajado no tempo e se deixar fascinar ainda mais pelas coisas que aconteciam à sua volta. Não era difícil; bastava fechar os olhos e se deixar levar.

Por exemplo, agora: de olhos fechados, ele deixava sua audição se aguçar, e conseguia identificar os passos de Mikey pelo chão de madeira do backstage. A velha mania que ele tinha de ficar andando de um lado para o outro, balançando lentamente a cabeça, repassando na mente as partes importantes do repertório, os movimentos ensaiados.

E Ray estava a poucos passos, sentado no sofá a poucos metros de Frank, fazendo um ritual parecido com o de Mikey, mas mais quieto, os movimentos se resumindo a dedos que corriam pelo ar como se segurassem uma guitarra invisível, o olhar atento como se ele realmente conseguisse enxergar o instrumento ali. 

Jarrod também estava ali, e talvez aquele fosse o maior dos marcadores temporais. A memória de Frank sempre pregaria peças com a imagem de uma barba alourada, olhos verdes e risada baixa, com a concentração mais silenciosa de todos. Aquela era a parte que o fazia se remexer desconfortável em sua viagem temporal mental, e ele era obrigado a sacudir a cabeça para expulsar os demônios magoados que já datavam de mais de uma década.

A parte restante era a que fazia o exercício voltar a ser fácil e prazeroso: era fácil diferenciar os passos de Mikey dos de Gerard, porque o Way mais velho sempre andava com mais pressa, agitando os braços e o ar à sua volta, enviando energia por todo o cômodo. Vez ou outra ele pulava - embora, hoje em dia, com menos frequência e mais baixo -, fazia tentativas de aquecer a voz, empurrava metade de um copo de qualquer líquido que estivesse pela frente - e, justiça seja feita, Frank era muito grato pelo conteúdo ingerido ter mudado tão drasticamente.

Ele suspirou satisfeito, encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá, cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga, perdido em seu próprio ritual de preparação pré-show, secreto e nostálgico. Tudo era tão igual, que ele conseguia facilmente se sentir de volta em 2006, tocando em sua banda favorita, na companhia de seus melhores amigos, surpreso com a proporção tomada pela banda naquele último ano. Ele quase riu ao imaginar Gerard novamente trajando as roupas do  _ paciente _ , quase conseguindo escutar os bipes iniciais de  _ The End _ , que iniciava os shows daquela turnê. 

Respirando fundo, ele conseguia sentir o próprio corpo mais leve e mais jovem, com o peso de uma jaqueta desbotada contrabalanceando a leveza da ausência de um anel em seu dedo esquerdo. 

Ele engoliu seco, pensando que era estranho demais pensar na própria vida sem seus filhos, noutra casa que não aquela que ele dividia com Jamia há tantos anos. E era quase como se sentir um impostor no corpo de um  _ punk rocker  _ dos anos 2000.

Frank abriu os olhos, quase conseguindo sentir o baque do retorno à realidade - quinze anos mais velho, um turbilhão de acontecimentos que foram gravados em histórias tatuadas em sua pele, e se dando conta de que as pessoas à sua volta, apesar de serem muito queridas, não eram mais tão próximas assim, e que tudo isso era um retorno. E retorno, em princípio, significava a volta depois de uma interrupção. Neste caso, uma longa e conturbada interrupção.

Ele soltou o fôlego pela boca, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e a cabeça nas mãos. O cabelo que caiu em seu rosto o levava de volta à fantasia, tão longo quanto esteve quatorze anos antes. Fechou os olhos novamente, inspirando fundo e repentindo para si mesmo as palavras que sempre repetira antes de qualquer show com aquela banda, desde o primeiro:  _ que eu seja digno desta oportunidade, que eu consiga alcançar as expectativas da banda e do público, que nós consigamos fazer o melhor show das nossas vidas hoje à noite, que sempre sejamos fiéis ao nosso propósito e à nossa filosofia de- _

“Que eu seja digno desta oportunidade, que eu consiga alcançar as expectativas da banda e do público, que nós consigamos fazer o melhor show das nossas vidas hoje à noite, que sempre sejamos fiéis aos nossos propósitos e à nossa filosofia de vida.” 

Apesar das palavras vindas da pessoa sentada ao seu lado terem feito congelar as suas próprias, Frank não se mexeu. Continuou de olhos fechados, escutando sua prece pessoal ser recitada pela voz de Gerard, e, naquele momento, a viagem nostálgica foi feita de forma totalmente inconsciente. Em sua imaginação, o homem sentado ao seu lado tinha os cabelos muito curtos e loiros, o rosto com ossos proeminentes e sorriso desafiador. Ele também trajava uma jaqueta preta, mas que continha um broche único que lhe designava como líder. Tinha cheiro de cigarros velhos grudados na roupa e outros recém-fumados que vinham diretamente do hálito morno. 

A diferença sutil que o fez abrir os olhos e voltar à realidade era a ausência de qualquer sinal de abuso de entorpecentes.

“Mais estranho do que eu fazer isso até hoje, é você se lembrar até da ordem das palavras,” Frank provocou, virando a cabeça sutilmente para encarar um Gerard de 44 anos, sorridente e de pele corada e viçosa, tão contrastante em todos os aspectos daquela em sua mente há poucos segundos.

“São vinte anos te escutando falar a mesma coisa, Frankie. Não tem nada de estranho nisso.”

“Na verdade são treze, mas tudo bem.”

Gerard riu baixo, negando com a cabeça enquanto encarava o chão e passava as palmas das mãos pelas próprias pernas, parecendo avaliar as palavras que diria a seguir. O cabelo comprido e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, de cor naturalmente castanha, seguia os movimentos de vai e vem que ele inconscientemente fazia com a coluna. Por fim, deu de ombros e lambeu os lábios.

“Em quantas vezes você teve a certeza que fez o melhor show da sua vida? Quantas vezes seu pedido foi realizado?”

Frank piscou, endireitando a coluna, se encostando no sofá. Pensou por alguns segundos, sem conseguir chegar se lembrar de qualquer show que tenha realmente sido o melhor de sua vida. 

“Acho que qualquer show que eu consiga chegar ao fim já é o melhor show da minha vida.”

“Não pode ser tão simples,” Gerard argumentou, encarando-o com curiosidade.

“Mas é,” Frank garantiu. “Embora alguns sejam mais marcantes do que os outros. Mas ser marcante não quer dizer que é melhor. É só… Marcante por algum motivo. E nem precisa ser um bom motivo. Tipo Hoboken, 2007. Foi marcante, não foi melhor que nenhum outro.”

_ Talvez tenha sido pior _ , mas aquelas palavras, Frank preferiu guardar para si. 

Gerard não respondeu nada, mas Frank quase conseguia escutar um pedido de desculpas no silêncio que se sucedeu. 

Ou seria apenas sua imaginação desejosa lhe pregando peças mais uma vez?

Levemente irritado e sem saber muito bem o motivo, Frank se levantou. Caminhou até a porta, dobrou o corpo até que seus dedos alcançassem a ponta de seu sapato. Respirou fundo e conferiu o relógio na parede mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta.

Já estava na hora de voltar à realidade, não importava ela qual fosse.

[...]

O mais irônico de tudo era que estar no palco era irritantemente igual à última vez - antes da briga, da pausa, do fim. O público parecia ter envelhecido um pouco, é verdade, mas a energia jovial que ele sentia crescer em si transcendia de quem pulava no emaranhado de pessoas à sua frente. 

Ele sorria consigo mesmo, tateando a guitarra com a mesma facilidade de sempre, como se não tivesse passado tantos anos de sua vida sem tocar aquelas notas, sem tentar pensar naquelas melodias. E ao seu lado, seus amigos continuavam dando o melhor de si, como sempre, tão felizes quando ele mesmo por estarem de volta.

Bom, Frank precisava admitir que não conseguia mais rodopiar, pular, correr e atirar o que tivesse em suas mãos para o alto, afinal, seu ombro, que ainda carregava a lembrança de um acidente, reclamava a cada vez que ele se animava demais. E tudo bem. Aquela era uma lembrança de alguém no qual ele não conseguia mais se enxergar. Que exemplo ele daria a seus filhos se começasse a se comportar novamente como um moleque mal criado no palco, distribuindo chutes e tapas gratuitos, ficando fora de si pelo simples transe da música? 

As limitações impostas pelo tempo e pela vida, porém, tinham um lado bom. Agora, ele podia observar com mais atenção cada segundo que sua banda tocava, assistindo à reação do público e dos demais músicos com a emoção de cada nova música. 

E convenhamos… Era impossível não ver Gerard fazendo a provável mesma viagem nostálgica que Frank - provavelmente de maneira inconsciente -, a cada vez que ele se soltava e refazia os movimentos de quadris soltos em dados e clássicos momentos das músicas. Seus braços se mexiam sozinhos, jogando-se para cima do corpo enquanto os quadris ondulavam no ar e o rosto se movia para o lado, o microfone captando os sons que a  _ bridge _ de  _ Destroya _ exigia. Ou quando em  _ Teenagers  _ ele se animava para modular a própria voz segundo as exigências da música, esgueirando o corpo na postura de um adolescente desafiador. Até mesmo ao fim de  _ Mama _ , em que Gerard fingia chorar junto ao microfone, numa lamúria manhosa e sensual que Frank o obrigara a refazer tantas vezes atrás das cortinas de uma beliche.

Frank fechou os olhos com força, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por não ter conseguido conter a lembrança. Essa era a parte mais difícil… Essa era a parte mais dolorosa de voltar, de viajar no tempo, de se perder na nostalgia - não eram todas as partes do passado que deviam ser revisitadas no presente. As lembranças mais quentes, vividas às escondidas (e às vezes nem tão às escondidas assim), atrás de cortinas, ônibus, portas de quartos de hotel e mensagens de celular, tinham ganhado uma censura silenciosa ao longo dos anos, e  _ definitivamente _ não combinavam com a realidade atual.

Mas era tão difícil… Era tão difícil se esquecer da pele clara sob camadas de suor, de quadris que ondulavam com a mesma facilidade de uma dança no palco, de mamilos rosados, gemidos abafados, beijos infinitos e prazer cru. Reviravoltas nos lençóis, o som de peles em contato, sussurros em meio a delírios, declarações proibidas e mãos que agarravam, apertavam, arranhavam com a mesma destreza que acariciavam. Por tantas vezes, por tantos anos, em tantas condições físicas e momentos emocionais diferentes, por tantas razões, e pela mesma. As lembranças que dançavam em flashes na mente de Frank, enquanto ele observava os dedos correndo pela guitarra de forma automática, continham tantas versões de Gerard e dele mesmo, com marcadores temporais tão precisos - cabelos longos e escuros, curtos e sujos, loiros e vermelhos. O corpo que mudou de forma tantas vezes, mas detentor do mesmo calor, do mesmo cheiro, da mesma paixão; que abrigava o mesmo coração que batia rápido enquanto pernas fortes o sustentavam para cima e para baixo, ou quando já era hora de dormir e palavras secretas eram sussurradas no escuro. Tão difícil se desprender de tudo, igualmente difícil não imaginar a jaqueta verde jogada no chão, o cabelo castanho grudado à pele do pescoço, bochechas vermelhas viçosas, olhos verdes saudáveis e brilhantes e lábios finos molhados, ofegando ar quente junto à pele tatuada de Frank. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” ele sussurrou para si mesmo, apertando os olhos com mais força, tentando desesperadamente expulsar as imagens da cabeça. Suas mãos se agarraram à guitarra com mais força, os dentes se apertaram. 

“Está tudo bem, Frankie?”

Ele abriu os olhos para encarar o dono da voz que questionava, num tom tão sereno. Gerard tinha as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto Frank as imaginou, o hálito quente e próximo ao seu próprio rosto. Ele engoliu seco e assentiu, afastando o rosto e aproveitando a deixa entre músicas para se afastar, caminhando para trás e entornando quase uma garrafa inteira de água para dentro do corpo.

O problema era que, uma vez libertas, as imagens que Frank tinha trancafiado no fundo da memória, emergiam o tempo todo, sem controle. O esforço para se livrar delas era consciente, exercitado o tempo todo quando na presença de Gerard e na ausência de sua esposa e filhos. Frank tinha que verdadeiramente  _ pensar em esquecer _ , se esforçar o tempo todo e manter os pensamentos distraídos e entretidos o bastante para não caírem na tentação constante. 

Porque a dita tentação estava ao seu lado o tempo todo. Com a mesma voz, a mesma risada, com as mesmas conversas que iam de interessantes para bobas e fúteis, e Frank se mantinha preso a elas independente do assunto. Era fácil escapulir, fácil demais. 

Mas ele não podia, não devia e não iria. De forma nenhuma. Nunca mais.

E era por isso que a cada fim de apresentação Frank corria de volta para a segurança do camarim. Literalmente corria, se despedindo da plateia com a maior emoção e gratidão que conseguia expressar em cinco segundos, para se apressar e se trancar em qualquer lugar em que pudesse ficar sozinho.

Frank apoiou as duas mãos na pia, respirando descompassadamente tanto pela emoção, euforia e cansaço de um longo show, quanto pela corrida que o levara até ali. Ele olhou para baixo, enxergando a reação de seu próprio corpo ao deslize cometido no palco. 

“Cacete,” ele xingou baixinho, para si mesmo. Era impressionante como ligeiros pensamentos conseguiam surtir efeito. De certo, era a forma como Frank vinha abafando tudo. Na primeira oportunidade seu corpo o traía da forma mais miserável possível.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa: nas ruas de Nova Jersey, a tantos quilômetros daqui, no sorriso de seus filhos, nas risadas animadas e no barulho que eles faziam nas primeiras horas da manhã.

E depois, pensou na expressão séria da esposa, nos cabelos dela espalhados pelo travesseiro. Lisos, escorridos, quase azulados de tão pretos, e com poucos fios brancos escapando entre a imensidão escura. Frank conseguiu visualizá-la dormindo de costas para ele, confortável e esparramada pela grande cama que já dividiam há quase quinze anos. Pensou em como ela já tinha lidado com tantos problemas como esse no passado, e que  _ definitivamente _ não merecia passar por nada disso novamente. Jamia tinha sido compreensiva o suficiente, as coisas eram diferentes agora. 

Mas já fazia tanto tempo que eles não compartilhavam uma noite como amantes… Obviamente, as coisas já não eram como antes há alguns anos, assim como acontecia com todos os casais na face da Terra. A paternidade, a idade, o cansaço, a vida, a rotina. Frank ainda nutria um amor incondicional por sua esposa, mas o amor físico fazia  _ tanta _ falta…

Ele bateu um pé no chão, nervoso consigo mesmo quando não conseguiu controlar as imagens que voltaram com força, de um Gerard de cabelos vermelhos e ossos proeminentes com o corpo jogado para trás, o pescoço à mostra, o corpo se retorcendo pelo ápice do prazer estar tão próximo. Frank gemeu baixo, de frustração e excitação, sentindo seu membro se contorcer na cueca. A mão que agarrou a rigidez apertava com maior intenção de machucar do que de dar prazer.

Quase foi necessário que a outra mão cessasse o contato com sua excitação, tamanha foi a dificuldade de parar, de se impedir de se roçar contra si mesmo, contra a borda da pia, contra a parede, e deixar as memórias e a imaginação trabalharem sozinhas. Mas ele não podia. Não aqui, não assim. Não com  _ esses _ pensamentos. Mais tarde, ele recorreria às lembranças de sua própria esposa, ou a algum texto erótico que fosse.  _ Qualquer coisa _ para tirar a frustração sexual de seus ossos.

Muitos minutos mais tarde e mais calmo, Frank abriu a porta do banheiro, caminhando para o camarim com maior calma do que de costume, cantarolando uma música infantil na mente, pensando numa memória engraçada de Miles correndo de um canto para o outro quando ele ainda aprendia a andar. Território seguro, feliz e saudável, de sua vida real e recorrente. 

O camarim já estava vazio quando Frank retornou. Ele não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficara no banheiro, mas a banda não costumava se demorar no camarim após os shows. Catando seus pertences, ele se despediu dos poucos staff que encontrou pelo caminho e preferiu fazer o caminho até o hotel individualmente.

(...)

Toda vez que Frank saía do banho depois de um show, era como se a vida tivesse voltado ao seu corpo. Era como se uma parte que ele nem tinha percebido que faltava, voltasse a compor seu espírito, e ele se sentia completo. E em todas as vezes ele se perguntava como tinha suportado o período de sua vida em que ele e seus amigos saíam dos shows direto para a vã e ali ficavam por mais alguns dias sem saber quando teriam dinheiro suficiente para pequenos luxos da estrada, como um quarto de hotel.

Ele voltou para o quarto com o corpo ainda úmido, uma toalha enrolada na cintura e o cabelo pingando no chão de madeira. Jogou as roupas usadas sobre a mala no canto do quarto e vestiu a cueca sobre a pele ainda coberta de gotas d’água. Esfregou a toalha nos cabelos e, em seguida, passou-a rapidamente sobre as pernas antes de entrar na calça de flanela que ele já vinha usando há mais de uma semana. Deitou-se na cama e pegou o celular.

Se o fuso-horário permitisse, essa seria a hora em que ele telefonaria para Jamia. Os dois conversariam sobre a rotina, e ela o encheria dos maiores detalhes possíveis, já ciente do pesar que Frank sentia a cada vez que se distanciava das crianças. Jamia começaria narrando o que eles comeram de café da manhã, as brigas que tiveram até a hora do almoço e daria uma atualização sobre as dificuldades de convencer Lily a comer vegetais. Certamente diria que Miles tirou a sagrada soneca que se estendia até o meio da tarde, e que Cherry insistiu para fazer um bolo no início da noite. E, finalmente, a longa conversa que ela teria tido com eles a respeito de qualquer assunto, sanando curiosidades e contando histórias antigas, que agora já substituíam as histórias lidas para dormir. O coração de Frank se apertava em pensar na rotina de sua casa, na falta que as vozes finas e gargalhadas estridentes faziam. As noites como esta, em que ele estava tão distante que Jamia e as crianças já tinham entrado madrugada a dentro em sonos pesados, eram as piores. Era como se o mundo lhe desse um castigo por escolhas egoístas.

Frank colocou o celular sobre o peito e jogou um braço sobre os olhos. Sentia as pernas formigarem de cansaço, mas o sono ainda não tinha chegado. Suspirando, ele esticou o braço até alcançar o apagador, desligando as luzes do quarto, mas ligando a televisão em seguida - o barulho certamente o levaria para um sono confortável em poucos minutos.

E estava funcionando. Até que três batidas na porta o despertaram do torpor ao qual ele começava a se entregar.

Frank se virou na cama, decidido a ignorar. Ele definitivamente não estava interessado em serviço de quarto agora, apesar de reconhecer que precisava se alimentar. Resmungou para si mesmo e fechou os olhos.

Mas seu celular começou a vibrar no colchão e ele, pensando que se tratava de Jamia, puxou o aparelho imediatamente.

“Achei que você já estava dormindo! O que aconteceu? Está com insônia?”

_ “Hm… Ainda está um pouco cedo para dormir. Na verdade, eu estou aqui na porta. Se você não se importar de abrir…” _

Frank arregalou os olhos para a televisão, e torceu para que Gerard não tivesse conseguido escutar o arfar que veio em seguida:

“Gee?”

_ “Yep,” _ Frank reconheceu uma ligeira risadinha na voz do outro.  _ “Bem aqui.” _

Ainda demorou um tempo para que o guitarrista conseguisse reagir. Ele passou bons segundos parado no colchão, fitando a televisão sem conseguir enxergar nada que as cenas mostravam. Piscou, percebendo que Gerard ainda estava na linha, e olhou para a porta.

“Agora?! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?”

_ “Estou, Frankie. Eu só quero conversar.” _

Era verdade, pelo tom leve e risonho das palavras de Gerard. Ainda confuso, Frank desligou a ligação e se levantou da cama, caminhando até a porta sem nem mesmo acender a luz, abrindo-a com um pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua.

“Ei, Gee,” ele disse imediatamente, “Desculpa, eu já estava quase dormindo.”

“Estou te incomodando? Eu posso voltar amanhã.”

“Não, não,” Frank deu um passo para trás, abrindo mais a porta. “Entra.”

Não precisou de um segundo convite, Gerard já caminhava para dentro da suíte. Frank o observou agora, e imaginou que o mais velho tinha feito coisas parecidas até agora. Daqui, Frank conseguia sentir o cheiro de sabonete, a pele de Gerard estava fresca e limpa. Suas roupas provavelmente eram as mesmas que ele usaria para dormir - uma camisa furada, calças de algodão e chinelos -, e Frank não conseguia imaginar o motivo pelo qual ele tinha se dado o trabalho de vir até aqui  _ agora _ . 

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Ele voltou a perguntar.

“Não,” Gerard negou com a cabeça, virando-se para Frank e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. “Na verdade, eu vim perguntar o mesmo a você.”

“A mim?” Ele estranhou. “Por quê?”

“Você sumiu. Depois do show e tal. Eu… Fiquei preocupado. Nós não te vimos mais, e depois nos disseram que você foi embora de Uber.”

“Ah,” Frank levou uma mão à parte de trás da cabeça, sentindo o cabelo molhado. “Eu só fui ao banheiro. Depois falei com a Jamia.”

Era uma mentira, mas era justificativa suficiente para o tempo que ele passara sozinho trancado no banheiro, e evitaria outras perguntas. E funcionou, uma vez que Gerard assentiu rapidamente.

“Eu tinha esse hábito com a Lyn também. Depois dos shows.”

“E não tem mais?”

“Não,” ele deu de ombros. “Hoje em dia a Bandit já está crescida. As coisas são um pouco diferentes.”

Frank não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer e estava curioso, mas achou melhor não perguntar. Apenas assentiu, como se compreendesse.

A vida pessoal de Gerard, hoje em dia, era quase um mistério. Ele continuava casado, morando na mesma casa para qual ele tinha se mudado há alguns anos, onde Frank esteve pouquíssimas vezes. Bandit já beirava a adolescência e era dela que Gerard falava mais - ele tinha verdadeira adoração pela menina, pela personalidade forte que ela tinha desenvolvido, e era notoriamente orgulhoso de cada pequeno passo que ela conseguia dar sozinha. E era só o que Frank sabia.

Muito diferente dele mesmo, que não calava a boca a respeito de seus filhos, de sua rotina em casa, de seu quintal grande e cheio de diferentes animais que apareciam sabe lá Deus de onde, de sua esposa, das coisas que gostava de fazer em Jersey… A vida pessoal de Frank era quase um livro aberto, principalmente para seus amigos. A de Gerard, nem tanto.

“Entendo. Quer… Quer tomar alguma coisa? Eu não olhei o frigobar, mas tenho certeza que tem coca, água, sei lá. O que você quer?”

Frank já se movia em direção ao frigobar, que ficava a poucos metros atrás de Gerard, mas, quando passou por ele, sentiu seu pulso sendo agarrado. Ele parou, um pouco chocado pelo toque, e encarou o mais velho, que tinha uma expressão tímida, contida e, ao mesmo tempo, ansiosa.

“Eu não quero beber nada. No meu quarto tem as mesmas coisas que tem aqui,” ele tentou fazer piada, mas Frank não riu. E então, ele continuou, com os lábios contraídos timidamente, a mão ainda envolvendo o braço de Frank. “Eu vim te desejar parabéns pelo show. Porque foi realmente muito bom.”

“Ah! Ah, ok, Gee.”

Era uma péssima resposta, mas Frank simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele assistiu a Gerard assentir mais para si mesmo do que para Frank, e continuar:

“Eu acho que não falo o quanto sou grato por estarmos de volta o suficiente. Pelo menos não para você. Mas eu… Eu me sinto em outro momento da minha vida quando estou no palco com vocês… Com você.”

Frank engoliu seco.

“Acho que conheço essa sensação.”

“E mais do que isso,” Gerard se empolgou. “Quando eu estou com você, assim. Já tem tanto tempo que eu queria te falar isso, Frankie, e nunca parece ser a hora certa. Sempre tem gente demais por perto, sempre estamos tão ocupados… Eu… Eu queria te falar que eu lamento muito que nós tenhamos nos afastado tanto nos últimos anos. Você é importante demais para mim, Frankie, eu não posso perder você. Nunca.”

“Gee, eu acho que… Está tudo bem. As coisas aconteceram como elas tinham de acontecer, não vale a pena ficar pensando em-”

“Não, não foi assim que aconteceu. Eu escolhi me afastar, e foi uma escolha errada. Foram tantas escolhas erradas…” Ele deu um passo para perto, e depois outro. Ainda segurando o braço de Frank, Gerard tinha o corpo quase colado no do mais novo. “Tem tanta coisa que eu faria diferente, Frankie…”

“Você fez o que achava correto. Não se martirize, Gerard.”

O tom de voz de Frank era tão contido e sério, que conseguia demonstrar o quanto ele estava literalmente se segurando no lugar. Seu corpo inteiro estava rígido, tenso, alerta. A proximidade era ingrata, porque, daqui, o cheiro de frescor e de Gerard eram tão intensos que ele mal conseguia pensar. Seus olhos estavam pesados, tentados a se fecharem para deixar que os outros sentidos se deleitassem da sensação, mas Frank se obrigava a mantê-los abertos.

“Eu preciso que você me diga que me perdoa e que está tudo bem,” Gerard implorou num sussurro. “Eu quero ser próximo de novo! Nós retornamos, eu quero viver isso de novo. A nossa banda, a nossa história… Eu quero sentir que eu estou vivo de novo, Frankie.”

“Gee… Eu não tenho mais nada para perdoar, é claro que está tudo bem. Nós estamos aqui, não estamos? Eu não teria voltado se não acreditasse em você, na banda. Nós estamos indo muito bem!”

“Eu sei, mas,” Gerard fechou os olhos novamente e se aproximou mais. Agora, Frank sentia o hálito do mais novo em seu rosto, e não conseguiu impedir que seus próprios olhos se fechassem. “Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada no mundo que eu queria mais do que você agora.”

A confissão, sussurrada no escuro, veio acompanhada de uma bochecha que roçava o rosto de Frank e, em seguida, da ponta gelada de um nariz fino e delicado que traçava o caminho que levava a um destino conhecido. 

O guitarrista virou o rosto para o lado quando sentiu Gerard angular a própria face para beijá-lo.

“Gerard, não.”

“Por que não?” O mais velho perguntou na mesma hora, o nariz ainda traçando a mandíbula de Frank, espalhando ar quente e arrepios até o lóbulo da orelha. “Você também quer, Frank. Eu sei que quer.”

Não era mentira, afinal de contas, Gerard com toda certeza conseguia sentir o corpo de Frank contradizendo suas palavras. Para comprovar, porém, o cantor levou uma das pernas até o meio das de Frank, roçando a coxa e causando um atrito tão delicioso quando errado. Frank engoliu o gemido e sentiu vontade de choramingar - ele queria tanto, tanto… 

“Gee, por favor. Por favor,” o pedido era sincero, desesperado. Gerard deixou beijos sob a orelha do mais novo, envolvendo-o nos braços, puxando-o para que fosse Frank quem se roçasse contra ele. “Eu não posso.”

“Me dê um bom motivo. Um só, e eu vou embora.”

“Não é só sobre nós dois,” ele disse de uma só vez, os olhos ainda fechados, tentando não se entregar às carícias. “Nós já passamos por cima disso.”

“Só tem nós dois aqui,” o argumento de Gerard também estava na ponta da língua. “Sempre foi assim, Frankie. No nosso mundo, só existimos nós dois. Isso nunca afetou a nossa vida externa.”

As mãos de Gerard desceram e ficaram perigosamente próximas às nádegas de Frank. O mais novo apertou os olhos e apoiou a testa no ombro de Gerard, fazendo um esforço quase inumano para resistir, repetindo para si mesmo o mantra  _ eu não posso, eu não posso, eu não posso _ .

Porque ele realmente não podia. Por mais que sentisse uma vontade que independia de seus pensamentos. Era divertido pensar que ele estava voltando no tempo vez ou outra, mas Frank tinha plena certeza dos limites da realidade e do presente. Ele não tinha mais vinte e poucos anos. Tudo tinha mudado: os moldes de seu relacionamento, sua concepção de vida, o sentido de sua própria existência.  _ Não era mais sobre ele mesmo, ou sobre Gerard _ ,  _ nem mesmo sobre Jamia _ . Ele era parte fundamental de uma família agora. 

“Não existe mais o nosso mundo, Gee.” Ele abriu os olhos, encarando os de Gerard. “Não dá mais para fingir que nós temos qualquer coisa quando não temos. Nunca tivemos.”

“Baby,” Gerard levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Frank numa carícia lenta e terna. “Nós nunca fingimos nada. Sempre foi real e sempre vai ser. Não importam as escolhas que fizemos no passado.”

Era tão real, que machucava. Tão real, que tinha dilacerado aos dois por tantas vezes que Frank já tinha perdido a conta. Tão real, que despedaçou relacionamentos, magoou terceiros, quartos e quintos personagens daquela história. Tão real, que não podia transpor paredes de hotel, cortinas de beliches, cantos de acampamentos, banheiros e camarins. 

Real demais para acontecer de novo.

Frank pegou a mão de Gerard em seu rosto, deixando-a ali por alguns segundos enquanto os dois se encaravam em silêncio. Ele lambeu os lábios e assistiu aos olhos de Gerard descerem para acompanhar o movimento de sua boca, e seu rosto se aproximar quase involuntariamente. 

Ele então afastou a mão de Gerard de seu rosto e deu um passo para trás. 

“O problema não foram as escolhas, Gee. Foram as consequências. Nós não podemos.”

Gerard sentiu a garganta se fechar. A vontade de chorar era quase incontrolável, tanto porque sabia que Frank tinha razão, quanto porque  _ não queria _ que Frank tivesse razão. Naquele momento, era como se sua ficha tivesse caído de que a diferença que os anos trouxeram não estava apenas em seus corpos, na tecnologia dez anos mais avançada, nas marcas que o tempo deixara nos cantos de seus olhos: ela estava na maneira como Frank, agora, sobrepunha o que de mais importante havia em sua vida sobre todo o restante. E Gerard, agora, fazia parte do restante.

Ele assentiu, magoado e triste com a situação, mas compreensivo. Se afastou novamente e engoliu o choro teimoso que incomodava seu peito e enchia seus olhos de lágrimas.

“Me desculpe. Estou sendo inconveniente. Eu confundi as coisas. Me desculpe, de verdade. Vou voltar ao meu quarto, nós nos vemos amanhã.”

Frank o observou se afastar e caminhar novamente para a porta, ciente de que aquilo seria o melhor para todos. Mas por que doía tanto? Por que era tão difícil ver Gerard com lágrimas nos olhos, frustrado, magoado? Por que ainda fazia apertar e formigar seu peito ver o mais velho deixá-lo sozinho, como em outras incontáveis vezes, em incontáveis cenários diferentes? 

Provavelmente por isso, assim que Gerard abriu a porta, Frank se viu chamando-o de volta, sem nem mesmo perceber que o fazia:

“Espera.”

O mais velho parou e se virou imediatamente, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas e pela esperança. Frank suspirou fundo, derrotado, e acenou para que Gerard se aproximasse novamente.

“Escuta,” ele pegou as mãos de Gerard nas suas, entrelaçando seus dedos, sentindo o gelado da aliança do outro contra sua pele. “O meu sentimento por você não vai morrer nunca. Independente do que aconteça, para onde eu vá, para onde você vá… Você é parte de mim, eu já aceitei isso.”

“Eu também,” Gerard assentiu depressa, levando a mão de Frank aos lábios, beijando a pele com concentração suficiente para fazê-lo fechar os olhos e franzir o cenho. “Eu te amo há tanto tempo, não tem caminho de volta. Não existe. Eu queria ter sabido disso há quinze anos, e eu juro que eu teria feito tanta coisa diferente… Frankie, eu teria. Eu teria-”

“Mas você não fez,” Frank sorriu tristonho. “E nem eu fiz, e acho que nem faria, Gee, eu não trocaria meus filhos por nada no mundo. Nem por você.”

“Eu sei,” ele afirmou imediatamente. “Eu sei, e eu também não trocaria Bee por mais nada. Mas se  _ antes _ eu…”

“Acho que você sabia do tamanho do seu sentimento antes também,” Frank palpitou, tirando suas mãos das de Gerard para utilizá-las para envolver seu rosto. “Nós já tínhamos seis anos de história, baby, e àquela altura, eu já tinha certeza que seria para sempre.”

Gerard não respondeu, porque se sentia envergonhado. Frank estava  _ tão _ certo, que ele se envergonhava. Definitivamente os motivos pelos quais ele decidiu traçar outro caminho não tinham a ver com a inexistência de sentimentos por Frank. 

“Mas eu-”

“Isso não importa agora,” Frank interrompeu. “Estamos quinze anos atrasados nesta conversa. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não estou dizendo não porque eu não te quero, porque… Não é segredo para ninguém que eu jamais deixaria de te querer. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, a Jam sabe disso, o mundo sabe disso…”

“Então por que nós não-”

“Porque não é sobre a minha vontade mais. Entende?”

Gerard queria dizer que não, mas seria outra mentira. É claro que ele entendia, só não tinha a mesma força de vontade para admitir ou fazer o mesmo. No que dependesse dele, os dois se entregariam e fariam o que tivessem vontade, para lidar com as consequências depois, ou apenas jogá-las para debaixo do tapete. Mas ele assentiu, porque sabia que Frank era mais nobre do que ele. 

“Eu não sei se vou conseguir lidar com tudo isso, Frankie. Se vou conseguir continuar te vendo todos os dias, me lembrando de tudo o que nós fizemos juntos e… E me manter distante. Eu não sei fazer isso, eu  _ nunca _ fiz isso antes.”

Frank suspirou cansado, usando os dedos que ainda cercavam o rosto de Gerard para acariciá-lo levemente.

“Acho que vamos ter que descobrir juntos.”

Gerard riu baixo, pelo tom de voz de Frank, de quem falava mais consigo mesmo do que respondia. Ele assentiu e fungou, pegando as mãos de Frank e beijando-as mais uma vez antes de se afastar.

“Bom,” ele suspirou. “Eu vou voltar, porque… Bem, sem querer ser explícito e, juro, sem querer te provocar… Há uma certa tensão do show da qual eu preciso me livrar. Eu tinha esperanças de fazer isso com você, mas como não vai rolar, preciso resolver sozinho.”

Frank riu e Gerard acompanhou a risada. O mais novo olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior, uma ideia brotando em sua cabeça. 

Era uma péssima ideia. Péssima. A maior contradição da noite, uma incontestável hipocrisia. Provavelmente faria Gerard rir e mandá-lo à  _ puta que pariu _ , mas… Seria o meio termo perfeito para acalmar seu coração que maltratava seu cérebro pelas decisões corretas que iam completamente contra tudo o que ele  _ queria  _ fazer, e para refrear o tesão que de certo não morreria ali.

Entretanto, de todas as besteiras que ele poderia fazer, essa seria a menor delas.

“Certo. Escuta. Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer.”

“Proposta?”

“É. Você pode falar não. Na verdade, acho que você  _ deve _ falar não, e pode ir embora, sair por aquela porta e não vai ficar estranho, eu prometo. Mas se eu não falar, eu acho que vou morrer aqui.”

Gerard riu baixo, apertando os dedos de Frank nos seus.

“Eu nunca faria isso.”

“Talvez você faça.” O mais novo soltou o ar pela boca enquanto olhava para cima, tentando criar coragem para verbalizar a cena que ele já imaginava. “Você pode… Resolver… Aqui.”

Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas.

“Aqui?”

“É. Nós… Eu meio que devo fazer o mesmo e… Nós não vamos poder fazer nada, mas... sei lá. Acho que é melhor do que a distância completa.”

“Você está me propondo ficar e me masturbar na sua frente? Enquanto você faz o mesmo?”

“Soa muito pior quando você fala alto,” ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, constrangido. “Esquece. Esquece, que ideia ridícula, é péssimo, me desculpa, eu não-”

“Como nós vamos fazer isso? Na cama? Ou você quer que eu me sente naquela poltrona perto da janela?”

Frank quase engasgou.

“Você quer?!”

“É óbvio que sim,” Gerard puxou a calça para baixo, acabando de tirá-la com os pés. Chutou os chinelos para o lado e começou a puxar a camisa de Frank para cima. “Na cama?”

A euforia e a antecipação dificultavam que Frank conseguisse formular as palavras certas, ou mesmo pensar direito. Ele imaginou as duas situações, mas decidiu que manter as mãos longe de Gerard enquanto os dois estivessem lado a lado na cama seria muito mais difícil. 

“Você fica na poltrona e eu fico na cama. Ok?”

Gerard assentiu enquanto puxava a calça de Frank para baixo e o mais novo se afastou para caminhar até a cama. Naquele momento, agradeceu aos céus pela penumbra do quarto. Ele desligou a TV, mas ligou as duas lâmpadas de leitura de ambos os lados da cama, que ajudariam a iluminar o suficiente sem matá-lo de vergonha ou de tesão de fazer tudo às claras.

O mais velho se acomodou na poltrona amarelada e respirou fundo. Puxou a camisa para cima apenas o suficiente para que descobrisse sua cueca e abriu as pernas levemente. Frank se apressou em deitar-se na cama, arrumando os travesseiros de forma que o deixasse confortavelmente virado na direção de Gerard, com ângulo que o permitia se mostrar e assistir ao mesmo tempo. 

Ele pensou que seria mais difícil começar. A situação o fazia sentir como um adolescente virgem que tinha as primeiras experiências sexuais, mesmo que não fizesse o menor sentido. Suas experiências com Gerard tinham acontecido de tantas maneiras diferentes, em tantas situações diferentes, mas assim… Assim seria inédito. Era por isso que ele estava tão tenso, o coração acelerado e um leve arrependimento. 

Entretanto, Gerard estava mais empolgado do que nunca, e se encarregou de quebrar o gelo inicial. Foi ele quem começou a se acariciar por cima da cueca, dispensando a discrição enquanto inspecionava o corpo de Frank com o olhar atento e desejoso. Seus olhos corriam pelas tatuagens nas coxas grossas, se demorando nos detalhes dos joelhos flexionados, imaginando percorrer o mesmo caminho com as mãos e com a boca. Gemeu baixo, sentindo-se enrijecer ainda mais quando viu Frank fazer movimentos parecidos por cima da própria roupa íntima, o desenho da excitação do mais novo aparente na cueca branca, a barriga tatuada que subia e descia com o ritmo da respiração entrecortada.

O corpo de Frank ainda tinha os ângulos e desenhos que Gerard reconhecia, mas as novas artes e a nova tinta que pigmentava a pele o faziam salivar. Os braços firmes, fortes, o peito escurecido pelas tatuagens que subia e descia, o pescoço de pele macia, o cheiro do suor que Gerard tinha certeza que já começava a descer sob os cabelos escuros e compridos. 

“Você está tão lindo agora…” Ele disse entre um gemido, apertando a própria excitação. “O seu corpo é uma porra de uma tela, Frankie.”

“Você também,” ele devolveu, a voz afetada. Enfiou a mão dentro da cueca, escolhendo estimular-se diretamente, mas ainda escondido pelo tecido. “Gee…”

“Não, não faz isso,” o mais velho implorou. “Me mostra. Me mostra o que você está fazendo, me deixa te ver…”

Para incentivar, Gerard empurrou a própria cueca pelas pernas, chutando-as em qualquer direção antes de segurar o próprio membro pela base, exibindo-se como um convite para que Frank fizesse o mesmo.

Naquele momento, o guitarrista precisou fechar os olhos e gemer alto, sentindo sua excitação se contorcer em sua mão. Tantas lembranças, tanta vontade… Flashes de imagens em que Frank enxergava Gerard daquela mesma forma em diferentes ângulos - enquanto estava de joelhos, por cima dele na cama, ou abaixo, enquanto o mais velho subia e descia jogando a cabeça para trás, o membro dançando enquanto ele se deleitava com a sensação de ter Frank dentro de si, ou enquanto ele mesmo sentia os longos centímetros invadirem seu corpo numa ardência deliciosa e saudosa… - passando com rapidez suficiente para deixá-lo tonto.

“Me mostra, Frank…” 

Ainda de olhos fechados, Frank desceu a cueca pelas pernas e voltou a se posicionar, estimulando-se pela base.

“Olha para mim,” Gerard pediu novamente. 

Frank obedeceu, enxergando o mais velho usar a mão inteira para estimular-se, fazendo o caminho conhecido de provocar a glande e voltar à base, massageando as bolas vez ou outra. O guitarrista imitou os movimentos sem tirar os olhos do membro de Gerard, a glande rosada fazendo Frank salivar.

“No que você está pensando?” A voz de Gerard preencheu o silêncio mais uma vez. “Eu quero pensar no mesmo que você.”

O mais novo quase engasgou com saliva, mas, acelerando o movimento da mão, verbalizou:

“Estou pensando em quando eu… Quando eu chupava você.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Ele resmungou, ofegando. “Houve uma época em que era tudo o que você queria fazer… Eu estava louco para-  _ hmmmm _ … Louco para que você me fodesse, e tudo que você queria era me chupar.”

Frank gemeu alto, assentindo com as lembranças. Levantou o quadril levemente, estocando contra a própria mão. 

“Você também teve a sua fase.”

“Tive,” Gerard mordeu o lábio, descaradamente babando enquanto assistia ao membro de Frank desaparecer em sua mão e reaparecer novamente. “Acho que nunca saí dela. Você pode foder a minha boca quando você quiser.”

“Ohh fuck, para! Para com isso, não… Hmmm”

Frank já rebolava contra a própria mão, enquanto Gerard assistia a tudo, acelerando os próprios movimentos, sentindo a boca salivar. 

“Se eu pudesse escolher algo para foder quando quisesse, certamente não seria a sua boca. Ou não só ela.”

Meio desacreditado pelas palavras do mais novo, Gerard se posicionou melhor no sofá, abrindo mais as pernas, mostrando apenas o suficiente para fazer Frank engasgar.

“Há outras partes do meu corpo que sentem tanta falta do seu pau quanto a minha boca.”

“ _ Shiiiiit _ ,” Frank apertou os olhos, ofegando. “Baby, eu não vou- Me desculpa, eu não consigo-”

“Não tem nada que me deixe com mais tesão do que te ver gozando, Frankie. Olha para mim. Me faz gozar também.”

Os gemidos que saíram da boca de Frank eram tão desesperados, que provavelmente o fariam se envergonhar mais tarde. Mas bastou que ele abrisse os olhos para que Gerard afastasse mais as pernas e angulasse o quadril, exibindo-se e acelerando os movimentos da própria mão enquanto assistia a Frank com a boca entreaberta e as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos queimando de tesão à distância. Um olhar mais atento e o pensamento de que o corpo de Gerard estava pronto, à sua frente, à disposição e saudoso, e foi o suficiente para que o orgasmo o atingisse com tanta força, que o fez se contorcer inteiro, gemer alto e sentir o próprio líquido se espalhar por sua pele da barriga e pernas.

Mesmo sentindo o corpo exausto e dormente, ele se obrigou a se manter de olhos abertos, assistindo ao prazer chegar ao corpo de Gerard, que ainda o observava atentamente, mas os quadris inquietos estocavam na direção da própria mão. Com intenção de empurrá-lo para um orgasmo intenso, Frank levantou o tronco, passeando as mãos pelas gotas de esperma derramadas em sua pele, levando uma delas à boca. E Gerard gemia intensamente, dobrando o corpo para frente enquanto gozava de olhos apertados e rosto vermelho.

Nenhum dos dois soube o que fazer depois. Continuaram jogados onde estavam, encarando o teto, esperando as respirações voltarem ao normal e os pensamentos à ordem. Frank passou as mãos pelo rosto, pensando na possibilidade de tomar outro banho antes de dormir, tentando empurrar a culpa para longe e evitar o pensamento de que ele teria de contar a Jamia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. 

Poucos minutos depois, Gerard se levantou. Silenciosamente, vestiu as roupas e levantou as mangas da blusa até que elas estivessem emboladas em seu cotovelo. Limpou o suor da testa com o antebraço e caminhou até Frank, que já tinha vestido a cueca novamente. 

Frank acreditou que Gerard fosse beijá-lo quando puxou-o pelo queixo. Mesmo apavorado com a possibilidade, ele não se mexeu, mas sentiu o coração aliviado quando os lábios do mais velho pressionaram sua testa. 

“Foi a minha melhor transa em muitos anos,” Gerard disse baixinho, deixando mais um beijo na têmpora e outro na bochecha de Frank. “E nem foi uma transa.”

O guitarrista riu baixo e devolveu o beijo no rosto de Gerard. 

“Foi a melhor não-transa que eu tive na vida também.”

Os dois riram baixo mais uma vez, e Gerard coçou a cabeça. 

“Eu vou dormir. Nós, hm… Estamos bem, não estamos?”

Frank assentiu.

“Estamos. Nós estamos bem.”

Gerard sorriu e beijou-o na mão antes de deixar o quarto.

Frank olhou para a poltrona abaixo da janela e para o próprio corpo coberto pela cueca. Engoliu seco, pensando que tinha cometido um erro, mas, ainda assim, aliviado por não ter cedido completamente à vontade de fazer mais. Teria sido muito fácil, e em outro momento de sua vida, ele jamais teria deixado Gerard sair daqui, ou teria deixado que Gerard gozasse longe de suas mãos ou de sua boca. 

Havia força em sua fraqueza. 

Ele se levantou, sentindo a garganta seca. Abriu o frigobar e deixou o peito gelar com a água que escorria por sua garganta.

Sua sede não cessou. Apesar de ainda sentir o beijo que ele gostaria de ter dado em Gerard entalado na garganta, ele caminhou para o banheiro, deixando que a água do chuveiro levasse embora o suor de seu corpo. Pensou nas crianças dormindo em paz, em Jamia com os cabelos esparramados pelo travesseiro. 

Talvez ele não tivesse sido fiel, mas ainda assim, tinha se mantido leal à sua família. 

E era isso que importava.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
